


Starstruck

by zonaskye



Series: Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Solas Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonaskye/pseuds/zonaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote in honor of Solas Fluff Friday on Tumblr. Solas getting caught makin' eyes at Lavellan.<br/>A prompt from one of my Tumblr followers :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

“Solas! Watch out!”

The elf ducked just in time for a ball of ice to whiz over his head and hit the grass behind him hard, creating a small crater in the earth.  
He shook his head, willing himself to pay attention to present battle, but it was so hard when she was present. Luckily, his companions noticed his dilemma and kept an eye out for him.

Dorian was persistently casting magical shields around him, just in case, and Varric stayed close to him, occasionally elbowing him back into reality.

Lavellan, a talented warrior, was up close and personal with the demons they fought, causing Solas to worry greatly.

He studied her intently whenever they were out, telling himself it was because of the anchor, never admitting to himself the truth. Neither of them had confessed any feelings other than friendship to each other, aside from some harmless flirting, and yet he could feel his infatuation grow stronger every day.

They spent quite a bit of time together, in and off the field, but he could not be sure of her feelings for him. She was a mystery; always doing and saying things that took him off guard, and he positively adored it. In the year that passed since awakening from uthenera, he had come into contact with such terribly dull people, that being with Lavellan was like a breath of fresh air.

It was no wonder he was falling for her so deeply.

Once the demons had been defeated, and the rift closed, Varric approached Solas and hit him gently with the end of Bianca, giving him a smile and a wink; the dwarf's subtle way of teasing him. Dorian pat him on the back, rather harshly, and said, “She is a fine specimen, is she not? However, if you wish to remain alive to enjoy all of her fine qualities, it might be a good idea to actually try fighting the enemies.”

Solas blushed, a light pink that spread to the tips of his long ears, and cast a glance at Lavellan, who was cleaning the demon blood off herself.

She caught his eye, gave him a knowing smile, and a wink that caused his heart to flutter.


End file.
